Twelve Days Of Christmas (Straw Hat Pirates Style)
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Luffy, Usopp and Chopper do there own version of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. Eventually, everyone joins in. Enojy! XD


**Twelve Days of Christmas (Straw Hat Pirates Style)**

Summary: Luffy, Usopp and Chopper do there own version of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. Eventually, everyone joins in.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**-Day Thirteen-**

"Hey, Luffy, Chopper! Let's do our own version of the Twelve Days of Christmas!" Usopp suggested during there game of poker.

"You mean the song?" Chopper asked.

"Of course! We'll just change the wording."

"Cool, so we get to sing?" Luffy asked excited already.

"You need lessons first."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, your singing is horrible! You almost broke the fish tank once!"

"That was one time." Luffy mumbled.

"Let's get started!"

**-Day Twelve-**

Early in the morning…

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper sang from the center of the deck. "Twe~lve Thousand Sunny~'s!"

Nami came out and was about to scold them for shouting early in the morning but they ran away before she could.

"Sounds like they decided to do there own version of the twelve days of Christmas." Robin said going up to Nami.

"Did they have to start this early in the morning, though?"

**-Day Eleven-**

During breakfast…

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy sang from on top of the table while ignoring a scolding Sanji. "Twelve Thousand Sunny's and eleve~n Going Merry~'s!"

"Get down from the table!" Sanji scolded.

"_Why wasn't I included in that?"_ Brook thought feeling somewhat left out.

**-Day Ten-**

During lunch…

"On the tenth day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…!" Chopper, Luffy and Usopp sang yet again while standing on the chairs this time. "Twelve Thousand Sunny's, Eleven Going Merry's and te~n pieces of me~at!"

"No meat until dinner." Sanji told Luffy who pouted.

"I just realized that there going backwards." said Franky.

"Just let them do what they want." Zoro said not really caring. As long as they don't scream early in the morning again then it didn't matter.

**-Day Nine-**

During dinner…

"This one is for Brook!" Luffy yelled for no apparent reason.

"On the ninth day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…! Twelve Thousand Sunny's, Eleven Going Merry's, ten pieces of meat and…!"

"Ni~ne sheets of musi~c!" Luffy said handing the paper to Brook with a smile.

"Thank you, Luffy-san!" Brook said grateful for the present. "May I join you three in the twelve days of Christmas?" He then asked.

"Anybody can join!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said happily.

"Great, by the time this is over we're going to have a choir formed." Nami said leaving the kitchen.

**-Day Eight-**

During a calm time of the day…

"This one is for Franky!" Usopp shouted from… Somewhere.

"On the eighth day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and now Brook sang from… Where were they?

"There gonna be tired before the song is even over." Franky said before realizing that he was next for maybe a present also.

"…ten pieces of meat, nine sheets of music and…"

"Ei~ght pairs of pa~nts!" Usopp said just dropping eight pairs of pants on Franky from… Where in the world are they?!

Franky just sat there with a pile of pants on him while the rest of the crew sweat dropped.

"Thank you?" Franky said somewhat amused and annoyed.

**-Day Seven-**

"THIS ONE IS FOR ROBIN!" Chopper shouted through a megaphone.

All Robin did was chuckle.

"On the Seventh day of Christmas…!"

"I wonder what they got me." Robin wondered.

"Who knows." Nami said. "Hopefully it's something useful."

"…ten pieces of meat, nine sheets of music, eight pairs of pants and…!"

"SEVE~N NEW HISTORY BOO~KS!" Chopper said loudly as he handed Robin the books.

"Thank you, guys." She said smiling.

"_What do you know,"_ Nami thought. _"It is something useful."_

**-Day Six-**

"On the sixth day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…!" Brook, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper sang.

"Hey, wait do I get a present?" Chopper asked realizing that he might not since he was technically singing the song.

"…ten pieces of meat, nine sheets of music, eight pairs of pants, seven new history books and…!"

"Si~x new medical too~ls!" Brook sang handing the presents over to Chopper who gleefully took them.

"Wow, thank you!"

**-Day Five-**

"Sanji's turn!" Brook said getting ready to sing.

"Oi, should I run away or something?" Sanji asked no one in particular.

"Maybe they got you a girl for Christmas." Zoro said jokingly.

"I wish. Maybe they'll get you a map of the world so you won't ever get lost again."

"OI!"

"…eight pairs of pants, seven new history books, six new medical tools and…!"

"Fi~ve ladies for the da~y!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook sang and then five ladies from nowhere came and literally jumped Sanji. Good thing they happened to stop at an island a few minutes ago.

"Now this is my kind of Christmas!" Sanji said swooning over all the girls.

**-Day Four-**

"On the fourth day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…!"

"Yes, it's my turn! I can't wait to see what I get!" Usopp said waiting for it to be his turn on the list.

"_I gotta admit, there doing a good job on these presents."_ Nami thought. _"I wonder what I'll get."_

"…eight pairs of pants, seven new history books, six medical tools…!"

"Fi~ve lovely ladi~es!" Sanji sang. Yes, he was that happy.

"And fo~ur brand new slingsho~ts!" Chopper said handing them to Usopp who took them gratefully.

"Alright! I can't wait to test them out!"

**-Day Three-**

"This one is for my girlfriend, Nami!" Luffy said happily.

"On the third day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…!"

"_Everyone knows we're together, Luffy."_ Nami thought smiling.

"I wonder what they got for you." Robin said to her.

"I hope it's money."

Robin just chuckled.

"…seven new history books, six new medical tools, five ladies for the day, four brand new slingshots and…!"

"Three~ bags of berri~es!" Luffy sang which made Nami bear hug him.

"Thank you, Luffy!" Nami said and then kissed him which made Luffy smile and blush.

**-Day Two-**

"IT'S ZORO'S TURN!" Brook, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp shouted.

"Must you guys shout?" Zoro said annoyed but he couldn't wait to see what they got him. Hopefully it'll be more weights or something useful. But then again, he doesn't really use anything else.

"I hope it's a direction map for the world." Sanji said.

Zoro just glared at him.

"…six new medical tools, five ladies for the day, four brand new slingshots, three bags of berries and…!"

"Two~ GPS~'!" Usopp said quickly putting them next to Zoro and then ran away.

"What the heck is a GPS?" He asked.

"It's… A special device that guides you when you're lost."

Almost everyone started laughing and Zoro just glared at them but then decided to let it go. It was Christmas after all.

"Thank you." He said hesitantly.

**-Day One-**

(A/N: You should all know who says what)

"On the first day of Christmas my crew mates gave to me~…! Come on, everybody join in!" Luffy added before they continued. "Twelve Thousand Sunny's, eleven Going Merry's, ten pieces of meat!"

"Nine sheets of music!"

"Eight pairs of pants!" _"Why, though?"_

"Seven new history books!"

"Six new medical tools!"

"Fi~ve lovely beautiful ladies for the whole da~y!"

"Four brand new slingshots!"

"Three bags of berries!"

"Two GPS' which I really don't need but thank you anyway!"

"AND ME AS AN AWESOME CAPTA~~~IN!" Luffy sang happily.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

* * *

Yay, I'm done! This surprisingly only took an hour.

**Luffy: "This was fun!"**

**Zoro: "It's about time you do something with us, Veve."**

**Me: "I'm sorry but I've been into another crew for… Months now."**

"**Traitor."**

"**Oi, I'm not a traitor!"**

"**Uh, huh, sure."**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out***

Review, please! XD


End file.
